This invention relates to the deposition of multilayer thin films using chemical vapor deposition processing. More particularly, this invention relates to a process for depositing sequential layers of different thin films in the same processing chamber.
In the manufacture of liquid crystal cells, two glass plates are joined together with a layer of a liquid crystal material sandwiched between them. The glass substrates have conductive films thereon (at least one must be transparent, such as an ITO film) that can be connected to a source of power to change the orientation of the liquid crystal material. Various areas of the liquid crystal cell can be accessed by proper patterning of the conductive films. More recently, thin film transistors have been used to separately address areas of the liquid crystal cell at fast rates. Such liquid crystal cells are useful for active matrix displays such as TV and computer monitors.
As the requirements for resolution of liquid crystal monitors has increased, it has become desirable to separately address a plurality of areas of the liquid crystal cell, called pixels. Since up to about 1,000,000 pixels are present in modern displays, at least the same number of transistors must be formed on the glass plates so that each pixel can be separately addressed.
Different types of thin film transistors are in current use but most require deposition of a gate dielectric layer over a patterned gate metal with an amorphous silicon layer thereover. Metal contacts are deposited thereafter over the amorphous silicon film, which also can have a thin layer of doped silicon thereover to improve contact between the amorphous silicon and the overlying metal contacts. A nitride layer can also be deposited over the amorphous silicon layer as an etch stop.
It is known how to deposit amorphous silicon and silicon nitride layers by glow discharge or a plasma type process. However, the rate of deposition of CVD films is quite low, e.g., about 100-300 angstroms per minute. Since films up to about 5000 angstroms thick are required for the manufacture of thin film transistors, comparatively lengthy deposition times are thus required which increases the cost of making these films. It would be desirable to improve the deposition rate of CVD films to reduce costs.
Because of the large size and weight of glass substrates which are for example about 350xc3x97450xc3x971.1 mm in size, generally large reaction chambers are required for deposition of thin films thereon, and large and often slow transfer equipment is needed to transfer the substrates from one reaction chamber to another for sequential deposition of these thin films. The transfer of substrates requires some amount of time and reduces the throughput of the system. Further the transfer is generally accompanied by a drop in substrate temperature; thus the substrate has to be reheated up to deposition temperature after such transfer, again adding to the time required for deposition. In addition, the danger of contamination of the deposited film during transfer from one chamber to another is always present.
Thus it would be highly desirable to be able to deposit more than one film sequentially in the same reaction chamber in an efficient way, thus eliminating one or more transfer steps, with the disadvantages enumerated above, but without sacrificing the quality of the films or their deposition rate.
We have found that a plurality of consecutive films useful for making thin film transistors can be sequentially deposited in the same reaction chamber under certain conditions of temperature and pressure. This process eliminates one or more transfers of the large glass substrates between reaction chambers. For one type of transistor it is possible to deposit the gate dielectric silicon nitride and the active amorphous silicon films in the same chamber. For another type of transistor it is possible to deposit the gate dielectric silicon nitride, the active amorphous silicon and a second silicon nitride in the same chamber. For other transistor designs other combinations of films may be needed, and these films may also be deposited in the same chamber. Further, we have found that the deposition rates are improved over prior art processes, thus doubly improving the efficiency of the present process.